pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BET002: Take Back the Time Gears!!
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Synopsis Chimchar and Totodile, after joining the guild, heard the Time Gears have been stolen. Chimchar senses the location of the Time Gears' thief, Grovyle, who makes his next move. They encounter Dusknoir again, who helps them in fighting Grovyle, but for other reasons. Chapter Plot Inside Wigglytuff Guild, Loudred yells at Chimchar and Totodile to wake up. Chimchar wakes up and Totodile, in his sleep, bites his head, thinking of Chimchar as a nice meal. Chimchar tries to get his head out, so Loudred yells once more, waking Totodile up as well. Totodile remembers yesterday, they joined the Wigglytuff Guild, signing himself and Chimchar as Team Flame. Totodile tells Chimchar they have to give their best. Suddenly, Chimchar senses two Pokémon being in danger. Totodile asks Chimchar, named Honō, what is wrong. Chimchar claims it is nothing, but wonders what he sensed was a cry for help. At any rate, Chimchar and Totodile join others and greet Chatot. Suddenly, Bidoof comes in claiming the Time Gears have been stolen. Totodile explains Chimchar the Time Gears are a treasure, which can stop time if stolen, hence why they are guarded. Chatot doubts Bidoof, but Dusknoir comes, claiming Bidoof speaks the truth, as he holds two Pokémon. Chimchar realizes these two appeared in his vision. Chimchar goes to strike, but reminds himself it is Dusknoir he and Totodile met yesterday and accidentally bashes himself onto a wall. Dusknoir recognizes Chimchar, who asks Totodile did he hear these two Pokémon's cry for help. Totodile is confused at Chimchar's words, while Dusknoir starts thinking and is surprised Chimchar heard the pleas for help. Chatot recognizes Dusknoir as a fellow explorer. Dusknoir shows the Pokémon he carries are Uxie and Mesprit, both who have been attacked and their Time Gears stolen. Dusknoir warns if all Time Gears are stolen, the world will be consumed by darkness. Chimchar is in pain, sensing the third Pokémon, Azelf, is being attacked. Totodile wonders how Chimchar knew Azelf existed. Chimchar claims Azelf is being attacked by a green Pokémon. Dusknoir realizes it is Grovyle, surprised Grovyle would fight so soon after another Time Gear. Chatot dismisses the teams, to stop Grovyle from obtaining the Time Gears. Outside, Dusknoir thanks Chimchar for such information, for they may have a chance to capture Grovyle. Dusknoir leaves, making Totodile think Dusknoir is an awesome explorer. Dusknoir, however, is troubled by Chimchar, who heard Azelf's cry for help. Dusknoir is not pleased he'd find someone having the "Dimensional Scream" ability in a place like this. Elsewhere, Totodile doubts Chimchar if it is the path to find Azelf. Chimchar shushes Totodile, as he can sense the path. Totodile asks Chimchar how does he know the path. Chimchar also does not know how does he know the path. Suddenly, Chimchar and Totodile encounter Grovyle, who is holding Azelf. Chimchar attacks, but misses Grovyle. Totodile rushes to Azelf, who asks for the Time Gear to be protected. Totodile uses Water Gun, but misses Grovyle. Grovyle uses Slam, causing the rocks to fall onto Totodile, making him immobilized. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, hitting Grovyle, asking did he like that. However, Grovyle seems unharmed by the attack, surprising Chimchar. Grovyle goes to attack, but stops, claiming Chimchar shouldn't interfere in his business. Suddenly, Dusknoir appears and uses Shadow Ball. Grovyle leaps off, while Chimchar and Totodile join Dusknoir, both who thank him. Grovyle is shocked seeing Dusknoir and starts murmuring, so Chimchar takes the chance and uses Fire Spin on Grovyle, trapping him. Dusknoir uses Confuse Ray, causing Grovyle to fall down. Later, Grovyle is in the Wigglytuff Guild, captured for his crimes. Chimchar and Totodile talk to Dusknoir, who claims Grovyle is a thief from the future. Chimchar is shocked at such a truth, but Dusknoir claims he is also from the future, since he came through the Dimensional Hole. To punish Grovyle, Dusknoir pushes him through the Dimensional Hole. Dusknoir thanks Chimchar and Totodile, who claim it is actually Dusknoir who captured Grovyle. However, Dusknoir doubts it is over, as he has to execute Grovyle and them as well. In a moment, Dusknoir pushes Chimchar and Totodile through the Dimensional Hole. Debuts Pokémon *Azelf *Mesprit *Uxie *Bidoof *Loudred *Wigglytuff *Corphish *Diglett *Dugtrio *Chimecho *Croagunk *Sunflora Gallery Category:Blazing Exploration Team chapters